


Mixed Messages

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be a rule about drinking and texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

__  
**Mixed Messages**   


Title: Mixed Messages

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Bionic Woman

Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

Rating: 18

Words: 1670

Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

Summary: There should be a rule about drinking and texting.

  
  


 

There should be a rule about drinking and texting. As in, just say no.

 

I remember the bottle of red with my old high school friends Amy and Robin, celebrating Amy getting into law school. The second bottle disappeared somewhere around discussing Robin’s break up with her latest boyfriend, laughing together as she described the screaming match with him, both stark naked in the dorm hallway. And well, I just lost count after that.

 

Talking about break ups found me melancholy after the girls had poured themselves into a taxi and toddled off for the night. It seems like everyone around me was breaking up and hooking up with someone new. I just keep breaking up and getting no where. Although I did have a persistent niggling crush, that normally would have just stayed safely hidden away to fade with time like they always do. Somehow fate had a hand in things this time.

 

Did I mention the lost bottles of wine? Yeah, and that secret crush? Not so much anymore. Maybe it was a Freudian slip, a glitch in my enhanced programming, I don’t know. I suppose it could have been worse. I could have accidentally sent the message off to Nathan or Jonas. And perhaps I could have done something to save the whole situation if I had realized that Robin didn’t get the text. Or if I hadn’t nodded off on the couch not long after sending the damn thing.

 

I’m understandably disoriented when my doorbell rang, and kept ringing, despite my need to keep sleeping. I whipped open the door and lost my balance from the speed, damn bionic strength. And then there she stood, in all her growly glory.

 

Ruth Truewell.

 

“Uh, hi.” Maybe not the warmest welcome, but I was still half asleep. Ruth simply glared a  mom  
ent longer before walking past me. I silently shut the door trying to figure out why she was here, if something was wrong. Little did I know.

 

“I got your text.”

 

Wow. Whiplash, right to the point. I wonder how many shades of red I’ve just turned. Ruth to give her credit, gallantly tries not to smirk, instead settling into a lopsided grin. It even reaches her hazel eyes, making them all warm and friendly. I like friendly.

 

“Uh…yeah. About the text.”

 

Ruth helpfully slipped out her BlackBerry and flipped it open, navigating to the message glowing there on her screen.

 

“Thinking of you naked. Just wanted to share. Jaime.” Ruth read aloud, before glancing back up at me and raising an eyebrow.

 

I cringed. Well, what can I say to that?

 

“It’s a long story.” I should just explain that it was meant as a joke to my friend Robin, but a part of me is intrigued that Ruth has shown up at my door at this time of night because of it. I headed into my kitchen, looking for fresh glasses and a bottle of wine.

 

“I’ve got time. My date saw the message, unexpectedly had other plans and stormed off.” Ruth wandered over to the couch and sat down.

 

Ouch.

 

“Sorry about that.” I sank down onto the couch and handed her a glass of wine before taking a sip of my own. Ruth looked good. Butter soft leather jacket, red silk shirt tucked into button fly black jeans. I dragged my attention reluctantly back to our conversation.

 

“Don’t be. She wasn’t what I’ve been looking for anyway.” Ruth tugged off her jacket and draped it over the side of the couch. I took the opportunity to check her out not too obviously. A bigger sip of wine and I bit my tongue in an effort to stop my comment.

 

“And just what would that be?” I must have had much more wine that I thought.

 

Ruth froze for a  mom  
ent, then turned to look at me. I didn’t know hazel eyes could do that, drain to an almost grey. I’ll work damn hard to see that happen again. Her eyes pulled away from me and she scanned the room, finding a few of my lost bottles of wine.

 

“With Becca at my Dad’s for March Break, I had some friends over for a girls night.” I run a hand through my hair, feeling myself getting sleepy again. I slid around on the couch, leaned back against the arm and stretched my legs out across the cushions, getting comfortable. Ruth looked down at my bare feet, her eyes raking along my legs and body before finding my eyes again.

 

“Comfy?” She smirked, teasing me, her eyes dancing with mischief. “Go on.”

 

Her hands grabbed my feet and pulled them onto her lap as I slid a little lower down onto the couch. Strong fingers trailed across the top of my feet, sending shivers up my body, before she started to rub at my heels with the warm palm of her hand. My body seemed to heave a happy sigh and totally started to relax. The pads of her thumbs dug into the hollows around my ankles, chasing little aches away, running them down and out my toes. I try to focus but my mind is starting to drift.

 

“The message was for my friend Robin, a joke from earlier in the evening.” Finger tips pressed into the tender souls of my feet, deep into the soft arches, rubbing along the balls in small little circles. A sigh escaped from my lips and my body slipped closer to sleep.

 

“Doesn’t matter though, I’m glad it brought you here.” My voice sounded far away. I was floating in pleasure, her fingers moving across my toes now, squeezing and rolling over them. I felt safe in this woman’s hands. I always feel safe and at home around Ruth.

 

“Don’t leave.” So softly said, I’m not sure if it was out loud or in a dream. I could have sworn I heard her voice respond.

 

“I’m not going anywhere…”

 

Some time later I woke up in her arms, snuggled together, on top of her under a blanket I keep on the back of the sofa. I’ve burrowed inside her shirt collar, my nose trailing along the strong cord in her neck. She smells wonderful, like layers of flowers with the clean scent of soap and an intoxicating hint of something all Ruth. The need to taste her skin is overwhelming and I brush my lips along the delicate flesh along her collarbone. Not quite awake, her arms tighten around me and she makes an adorable little sigh.

 

I want her. And I don’t really care how this will affect our working relationship.

 

My hands start to map the curves beneath me, slipping under the tails of her shirt that have worked their way free of her black jeans. Toned abs lead to a lacy bra, and my thumb runs across a stiffening nipple underneath. I thrill to her body starting to grind against me, the buttons of her fly pressing into my hip, wanting my touch even in her sleep. My teeth graze her collarbone, before licking my way to a tempting earlobe, pulling and sucking it into my mouth, another breathy moan my reward.

 

I feel Ruth’s hands start to explore my back and shoulders, short nails digging in ever so slightly. Her left hand slides lower, slipping tickling fingertips into the back of my jeans, tracing along the waist band of my panties. The long fingers of her right hand slide into my hair, soon finding the base of my skull and holding me right where she wants me. I watch as her eyes flicker open, dark with desire.

 

“Jaime?”

 

Low husky tones, so confused and needy, my body throbs at the sound. I couldn’t resist her lips, so close to mine. I lean in to kiss her and stop a hairsbreadth away, waiting for her to make the final move. I’m not disappointed.

 

I could get lost in her kisses. Tentative at first, new and unsure, quickly shifting to exploring as my mouth opens to her, tongues sliding slick against each other. Suddenly she’s pulling away, her voice breaking through the haze she’s caused in my brain.

 

“Whoa, stop.”

 

A rush of ice cold fear flows through me. My body doesn’t want to stop, but my mind is reeling with worry. What the hell have I done? Don’t tell me I’ve screwed this up already.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought…“ I start to move off of her, embarrassed and confused, reluctantly taking my hands off her delectable body.

 

“Wait, I do! God, do I…” I feel the rumble of her voice against my stomach, still pressed tight against hers. Ruth’s arms tighten around me, keeping me from my flustered escape. “But you’ve had a lot to drink and I don’t want to take advantage…”

 

How adorable is Ruth as she stumbles her way through the explanation? Here I am practically jumping her bones and she’s worried about me. I’m touched, honestly. And so impressed with her strength of will and sense of honour to want to even stop. I could fall hard for this one given time, I know it. Maybe that’s why I’ve shied away from admitting my attraction to her. I want her even more now.

 

“One of the benefits of those damn anthrocytes is I don’t stay buzzed on alcohol for very long. In fact I have to drink obscene amounts to even get close to tipsy.” I smile gently down at her, my thumb now absently tracing her bottom lip. “I am not drunk and I will definitely remember every single  mom  
ent with you. But thank you for that.” I slowly dip down to taste her sweet mouth again, as her arms come around to pull me as close as possible to her, feeling more than hearing her happy sigh. Before long sharp teeth nibble across my jaw line, finding my earlobe, her breath hot against me as she whispers soft and low.

 

“I’m thinking of you naked. Just wanted to share.”

 

I think I got Ruth’s message, loud and clear…

 

 


End file.
